Daybreak
by Lethe Seraph
Summary: [oneshot] It has been years, and time has taken its toll on both Jou and Seto, though in different ways. A pointless little story about change and forgiveness.


         He was struggling, Jou could tell, but he didn't give up.  His mouth shaped the words: Thank you.  I'm sorry.

         "You can get through this," said Jou.  "I know you can.  Don't give up."

         And Kaiba smiled.  Who are you to tell me what I can or can't do?

         "You're going to be fine," pressed Jonouchi.  "And we can start over.  As friends."

         Jonouchi heard him whisper that time.  "Friends."

         ------

         _daybreak_

         by Lethe Seraph

         -------

He was alone.

         But Seto Kaiba didn't mind that much; there were fewer distractions, and it was easier to concentrate on his work.

         His younger brother, Mokuba, had gone to college.  Mokuba still e-mailed him from time to time, of course, but he was mostly busy 'hanging out' with his newfound friends.  He had grown up to be quite the independent young man; with unruly, cropped black hair, a tall, boyish figure, and warm, dark eyes that retained his childish playfulness, Mokuba seemed to be a younger and friendlier (and far more popular) version of Seto.

         Seto, on the other hand, had not aged nearly as well: graying locks that he kept in the same style he always had, a few more inches of height, and eyes even more cold and forbidding than those of his eighteen-year-old self.

         Not that he cared, or even noticed.  No, what mattered was his work.

         Kaiba stood reluctantly after typing a final code.  Even if he thought it was a waste of time, he _did still have to eat._

         He collapsed to his knees.  Surprised, Kaiba stared down at his left leg.  It refused to obey him.  He couldn't move it!  He had to get help.

         "Computer-" he began, before a sharp pain caused him to fall the rest of the way to the floor.

         **

         Katsuya Jonouchi was content.

         His life had begun looking up when he was about twenty-five: Jonouchi had finally saved enough money to rent an apartment, away from his father for the first time in forever.  

         Shizuka, his beloved little sister, had gotten out of college and decided to become a writer.  Jou supported her in that – after all, she had plenty of weird experiences to draw inspiration from.

         He himself had never gone to college.  His mother had actually volunteered to pay, but he knew that funds were low, and he would rather Shizuka had that money.  

         After all, it wasn't like he was going to benefit from the education.

         Jonouchi had finally found his calling at a nearby bakery.  The owner was a nice guy, and gave him a job even though in the beginning his idea of a culinary masterpiece was one he hadn't burned.

         Jou chuckled.  And now he _owned the bakery._

         He remembered the day, a few years ago, when Mai Kujaku had walked in, looking for a snack.  He had recognized her immediately – age hadn't tainted her features at all, rather, improved them – and had somehow found himself sharing a meal with her.

         They had gotten together a lot more often after that.

         Three weeks ago, Jonouchi had asked Mai to marry him.

         Yugi, Anzu, and Honda – he still kept in close touch with them – were thrilled at the news, and congratulated him profusely.  It still made him beam inside, remembering Mai's enthusiastic "Hell, yes!"; the look on her face could have melted even Seto Kaiba.

         He wondered what Kaiba was up to sometimes.  Not often, but sometimes.  He knew that the man was probably buried in work, as always, judging by the occasional press releases.  Jonouchi figured that Mokuba was at college or something – he was about that old – so Kaiba must be alone.  Poor guy.

         Jonouchi harbored no ill feelings toward Kaiba.  He had decided a long time ago that it wasn't really worth it.  He doubted, though, that Kaiba would appreciate a visit from him, so he didn't do anything.

         The TV flickered.  Jou blinked.  "Breaking news!  Breaking news!" said the reporter.  "Seto Kaiba, the multimillionaire CEO of KaibaCorp, has suffered a stroke, and is currently in Domino Hospital!  His condition is undetermined!  We will, of course, keep you updated as the subject progresses."

         _What the-?!_

         Jou stood without really realizing that he had made a decision. He threw his faded green jacket over his shoulders and headed for the door.  "Mai, I'm going out!" he called.  "Anything you need?"

         "No, I'm fine.  Don't get in trouble, hon."  
         "You got it."  He grinned and left.

         **

         "Hey," said Jonouchi politely.  "Where's Seto Kaiba's room?"

         "Hm?" replied the nurse distractedly.  "Are you a reporter?"

         "No."

         She told him.

         "Thanks.  I appreciate it."

         **

         Muted sounds around him, tidy colors blurred by his tired eyes, and Kaiba knew he was in a hospital.  Why?  He remembered, vaguely, feeling pain.  Flashing lights – an ambulance, his memory supplied – and he was here.  He had fallen.  Stroke?

         Then worry.  Panic.  Had he forgotten anything?  That would be the end of the world to him, to have lost the wits that made him the CEO of KaibaCorp.  No point in searching his mind, though.  He would hardly know if he _had_ forgotten anything.

         Physical functions.  Could he move?  His right arm twitched.  Yes.  His left arm, though, felt numb.  That couldn't be good, but he was sure that therapy of some sort could help.

          Movement out of the corner of his eye.  The door was opening.  A doctor, perhaps?

         No.  

         Who?

         Green jacket, messy blond hair.

         …Familiar… 

         He hadn't seen him for so long, though, was it really…?

         "Why are you here?" he demanded, or tried to.  But he couldn't.  A hiss of air whistled between his teeth, and his lips almost shaped the words.  Almost.

         "Kaiba?  You awake?" said the man.

         He looked so much more… mature.  How long had it been now?  Years, certainly.  "Jonouchi," he tried to say.  "I'm awake."

         Jonouchi seemed to understand, sitting at the chair beside his bed.  "You okay?"

         A dry coughing laugh.  "What do you think?"

         Jonouchi grinned.  "Okay, dumb question.  How are you feeling?"

         "Left side - numb."  Kaiba moved his head slightly to better examine Jonouchi.  "You… look older."

         "You said, You look older, right?" said Jonouchi carefully.

         Kaiba nodded.  How unnerving to be looking _up at Jonouchi for a change._

         "Heh.  Well, you've aged too, Kaiba.  Or didn't you notice?"  Jou smiled sadly.  "It has been a while."

         "So, _can old dogs learn new tricks?" His voice barely came that time._

         Jonouchi laughed.  "Just won't let go of that, huh?  Well, I learned how to propose, if that means anything."

         "Who?"

         "Mai.  You remember her?"

         "…Yes."

         "Are you still mad at me, Kaiba?"

         "Mad?  Why?"

         "We never exactly got along," said Jonouchi.

         "Not mad," said Kaiba.  This was exhausting, trying to be understood, but Jou was helping remarkably.  Seto had to give him credit.  "Not now."

         "Cool," said Jonouchi.  "How's Mokuba?"

         A smile.  "College."

         "That's great.  You must be lonely, though."

         "Not really.  Work to do."

         Jonouchi frowned slightly.  "Do you know what happened to you?"

         "I think…"  Kaiba swallowed.  "Stroke."

         "Hm… Well, I don't know what to say, Kaiba."

         On an impulse, Kaiba corrected him.  "Seto."

         Jonouchi's eyes widened.  He smiled.  "Okay, Seto.  You must really be out of it."

         "No…" said Kaiba.  "Alone."

         Jonouchi was silent for a moment.  "Well… I could come back if you wanted.  I have plenty of time after work."

         "Work?"

         He laughed.  "I own a bakery."

         The right side of Kaiba's mouth twitched up into a smirk.  "You?"

         "Heh.  Laugh all you want, but I'm pretty darn good.  Maybe I could bring you something one of these days."

         "Like I'll be able to eat it," Kaiba meant to say.  He was tired…  

         "You okay?" said Jonouchi concernedly.

         "Teh…tired."

         He sighed, obviously relieved.  "You're going to get better, Kai… Seto.  You can go to sleep as long as you promise me you'll wake up again, okay?"

He was struggling, Jou could tell, but he didn't give up.  His mouth shaped the words: Thank you.  I'm sorry.

         "You can get through this," said Jou.  "I know you can.  Don't give up."

         And Kaiba smiled.  Who are you to tell me what I can or can't do?

         "You're going to be fine," pressed Jonouchi.  "And we can start over.  As friends."

         Jonouchi heard him whisper that time.  "Friends."

         Kaiba's eyes closed, and Jonouchi smiled.  How time had taken a toll on his old enemy, now a friend.  They had both changed, hadn't they?

         But… for the better?

         He stood, pulling his jacket closer to himself, and looked down on the other man.  A stern expression even in sleep, tangled graying brown locks.  He turned to face the mirror.  Middle-aged, but not yet showing it, with the same slim figure he had always possessed and tangled, dirty blond hair.  He had learned, though, many things – cooking.  Patience.  Forgiveness.

         Jonouchi grinned and snapped himself out of his reverie.  Of _course_ they had changed for the better!  What else could they have done?

         He would definitely come back tomorrow.


End file.
